Demon Eyes Kyo
|-|True Body= |-|Kyoshiro's Body= Summary Kyo Mibu, better known as Demon Eyes Kyo, is known for his demonic blood-red eyes as well as being one of the most feared samurai in the world. He carries a legendary nodachi called Tenro (Heavenly Wolf) made by the master swordsmith Muramasa. In the manga, he is depicted as a cold, unbeatable samurai. When he was young, he was shunned by all of the Mibu Clan for his demonic red eyes except for the Former Crimson King, who treated him with kindness. After killing Oda Nobunaga, he was thrown into the Mibu dungeons until Muramasa rescued him and trained him in Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu. Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu and heir to becoming to Last True Crimson King. Knowing this, the Former Crimson King asked Kyo to seek out the outside world and one day stop him if he was ever to become evil and destroy the world. Demon Eyes Kyo was created by manga artist Akimine Kamijyo in 1999. Powers and Stats Key: Kyoshiro's Body | Power of Faith | True Crimson King Tier: 7-A Name: Kyo Mibu Epithets: Demon Eyes Kyo Origin: Samurai Deeper Kyo Gender: Male Age: 28 Race: True Mibu Classification: Leader of the Four Emperors / True Crimson King Alignment: Chaotic Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Enhanced Senses (can fight blind using other four senses), Perimeter Aura (can use to sense others in his immediate area), Killing Intent (can use to strike fear into the hearts of those weaker than him), Ki Manipulation (can project bursts of energy from his body), Energy Barriers, Wind Manipulation]], Healing Factor, Healing (Through Blood) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Can fight and damage the Former Crimson King, who is capable of this much destruction) Speed: FTL (Capable of outpacing Hishigi's speed of light sword attacks and defeating Fubuki simultaneously. At least two times faster) | FTL (Stated to be 3x stronger than before. At least six times faster) | At least FTL+ Durability: Mountain level (Can survive attacks from the Former Crimson King, who is capable of this much destruction) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range, Extended Projectile Range with Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu Attacks Stamina: Regenerative (Can fully revitalize himself and others with his blood at least once) Mental Capacity: Gifted (Masters the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu in days when it should take decades) / Basic Telepath (using illusions) Fighting Experience: Class B-2 (20+ years / Sword of Yang, Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu) Standard Equipment: Tenro (One of the four indestructible blades created by Muramasa that contains the spirit of the First Crimson King inside of it) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sword of Yang:' Kyo's personalized sword style that can nullify an opponent's attack by hitting it with another attack of equal speed and energy. The Yang Sword has to block the opponent perfectly; even the slightest imperfection will force the user to take the blow without providing one to stop it. *'Blood Healing:' After reacquiring his true body, Kyo gains the ability to heal himself and others through contact with his blood, though this can seemingly only be used once. *'Barrier:' Kyo can create a barrier with his aura to protect himself and others from enemy attacks. '-Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu:' The sword style that Kyo learned from the famed Mibu swordmaster Muramasa that was originally intended to utilize the soul as a weapon. Therefore, it’s a style that uses ki to attack, particularly in the manipulation of wind and air currents. To fully master the style, the user must train their mind, body, and soul to attack as one. Only upon unification of all three aspects (mind, body, and soul) can one enter into the Realm of Nothingness and obtain true mastery over the form, negating any ability to sense their energy signature and allowing for use of the style's most powerful attack. *'Mizuchi:' Kyo releases a powerful slash of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at first. The attack enables Kyo to assault things which are out of the sword's range, sending slashes through the air itself that turn into blades of wind that possess incredible range and devastating power. Kyo can fire multiple of these blasts at once, allowing for him to hit multiple targets. **'True Mizuchi:' However, Mizuchi is just the forward of the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu and the basis for all of its attacks. With the True Mizuchi, Kyo becomes one with the energy patterns he manipulates. Mizuchi surrounds him in a pocket of air as the very atmosphere is projected through his sword, creating a wind that continually cuts until nothing remains. However, the attack itself feels gentle and warm, not frightening or painful. The True Mizuchi can only be performed by those who have achieved the Realm of Nothingness, a state of being that is defined by its perfect unification of mind, body, and spirit and that allows the user's ki signature or killing intent to remain undetected by all but the most mastered swordsmen. Finishing Quote: "You heard it too, didn't you? The voice of the wind." *'Shin:' Shin is a counter technique that creates three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of others, specifically their greatest fears. Despite the fact that Kyo has to probe a person's subconscious in order to discover the mental image they wish to project, this technique shouldn’t be confused with actual telepathy. Although Kyo can consciously initiate the mental probing in order to find and project an image, the probing process itself isn't governed by his conscious mind and he does not consciously know what the image he seeks in another person's mind is until its image actually appears in three-dimensional form before them. The three-dimensional images that Shin causes appear similar to holograms, and can be seen by anyone in their vicinity. However, only the people who the user derives the image will perceive it as "real" and indistinguishable from the real person or object it portrays. To other people, the image is recognizable as an immaterial illusion. The seeming materialization of the object of opponent’s greatest fear invariably has immediate emotional impact on them. The image dissolves and ceases to exist as soon as user ceases to maintain sufficient concentration to keep it visible. Shin derives its power from the opponent by constantly draining their reserves of energy. This forces their body to overcompensate and causes their heart to rapidly speed up, far beyond anything drugs could mimic. This eventually causes it to rupture and the excess blood to pour out of pores in the skin. Finishing Quote: "You saw it too, didn't you? The red mirage." *'Suzaku:' Kyo slashes his blade with enough strength and speed that it becomes nearly impossible to tell that his blade has moved, creating enough friction that the blade itself is set a blaze. The flames are manifested in the image of a phoenix as it charges at the target. The flames can be created under any condition even the impossible ones such as vacuums or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without byproducts such as ash. However, the real danger of Suzaku is its ability to directly tap into opponent’s life force. The Suzaku is an eternal firebird upon contact that can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control an opponent’s ki. The Suzaku cannot be overpowered, as it acts like a magnet with even minimum contact with an opponent's ki, drawing it in and absorbing it so that Suzaku can resurrect itself like a real phoenix and repeatedly attack until the target is destroyed. Despite its power, however, the most obvious way to defeat the technique is not to overpower it, but completely dodge it. Suzuku can also be defeated if the user no longer has the energy to maintain their connection with the opponent or by splitting the user's focus onto multiple targets to attack. Finishing Quote: "You felt it too didn't you? The Suzaku's breath." *'Byakko:' Using his sword, Kyo whips the air currents around in a spiraling motion that creates a condensed aura of rotating wind energy that soon forms into the shape of a large white tiger leaping forth from them. The Byakko is a sword strike at such incredible speed that should the opponent dodge the air pressure it generates creates a vortex of vacuuming wind that pulls everything in the immediate vicinity back inside, trapping them within the wind. The sphere of win requires a lot of effort to break free from, providing enough time for the user to close in and finish off the ensnared opponent with the final strike. The Byakko is a three-fold attack. If its first "claw" misses, the opponent will be caught in the wind caused by the attack and then be ripped apart by its "fangs." Unlike Suzaku, the Byakko is sustained entirely by user and requires a great deal more energy to utilize. The Byakko can also be used as a ranged attack by simply releasing the condensed wind currents outward. This creates an area of effect that can cause great damage to opponents, as the winds are able to repeatedly and rapidly slash at them. Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the claw of the white tiger?" *'Genbu:' The Genbu is a sacred beast symbolized by both the tortoise and the entwining snakes. The attack is reflected in the illusory universe. The sky becomes a tortoise shell, the air turns to snakes. Heaven and earth are enveloped by a wall of atmosphere, in which the wind tears madly. Genbu is a two part technique: by manipulating the atmospheric pressure in front of them, the user super compresses the air to create nearly invisible snakes of wind that are launched at opponents. These air currents are extremely dense and hit with a powerful concussive force. However, the snakes are a distraction. Even deflecting them, the opponent discovers that an indestructible dome of compressed air even more dense then the snakes has formed all around them to obscure their view, symbolic of Genbu's "shell." While, the opponent is trapped inside the shell, they are bound and tangled in place by the snakes. Finally, the air pressure inside the dome is rapidly raised and lowered resulting in a fire-less explosion from the massive and sudden inflow of air. A partial use of this technique (the shell) can also be formed around the user to protect them from attacks. Finishing Quote: "You've been captured by the hand of Genbu." *'Seiryu:' The Seiryu combines lightning fast precision strikes with fluidity and grace, moving throughout the battle in a dance of death. Preferring an omni-directional offensive strategy, the technique strikes an opponent from various angles, using its immense speed to maintain constant movement and put its opponent on the defensive against the onslaught of its attacks. More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround them, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting user (in the form of the legendary azure dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the anger of Dragon King?" *'Shin Doujin Hatsudou:' Also called the Four Gods Simultaneous Attack. As the name implies, all four gods are summoned and attack the opponent together. This attack is very powerful and can be used three times simultaneously, creating a total of twelve gods to contend with. However, it is only a precursor to the ultimate attack. *'Kouryu:' As the very manifestation of going beyond one’s limits and setting oneself free, the power of faith becomes such that one can call upon the four winds of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu all at once and combining them to form the ultimate golden dragon. Requiring one to have tapped into 100% of their physical, mental, and spiritual capabilities and only after mastering and summoning the four beast gods are summoned can one summon the ultimate beast god. Kouryuu comes down from the sky to destroy the opponent with its limitless destructive power. Invoking the Shishin Doujin Hatsudou leaves the surface of the earth exposed to the upper atmosphere where the user is able to manipulate the solar winds trapped there. The Kouryuu takes the form of a stream of golden wind that comes down from the sky. The perfect form of the technique distorts the geomagnetic field of the planet and creates a localized geomagnetic storm. As the True Crimson King, Kyo is powerful enough to fire three Kouryu at once. '-Red Eyes:' These are Kyo's natural eyes that never deactivate, even when fatally wounded. Other members of his clan have to activate them for enhanced power, but cannot maintain them for long. *'True Red Eyes:' Kyo can call out to the True Mibu blood within his body for a tremendous boost in power. In this state, both Kyo's irises and sclera become completely red and he emanates a suffocating, almost tangible blood lust that requires a strong power of will to resist. However, the state is exhausting to maintain for long periods of time, and may leave him drained if he uses it for too long. '-Demon God:' As the last descendant of the True Mibu Clan, Kyo has within him a demon who relishes in slaughter and destruction. Stirred by battle and intense desire for strength, True Mibus can awaken the demon within them and gain immense power in exchange for temporarily losing their sanity and becoming a mindless berserker. In this form, Kyo does not distinguish between friend and foe, but attacks mercilessly at whatever his previous target was. '-True Crimson King:' After overcoming the demon within him and absorbing its strength as his own to wield at his leisure (as signified by the ultimate red cross on his back), Kyo gains the power of the True Crimson King. After this evolution, Kyo's increased power seemingly tripled and gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously. In this form alone, Kyo is a match for the Former Crimson King. Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7